Spin the Bottle
by Sisaat
Summary: (modern AU, sort-of hijack and one-sided hicstrid) Hiccup's plan had been simple. He would play this spin the bottle game, spin it exactly right and get to kiss the girl of his dreams. Too bad it didn't go so well when he put it into practice.
1. Chapter 1

_This one has been on tumblr for a long time, but I was too lazy to post it here._

* * *

"What? No!"

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He had only agreed to spin that stupid bottle because then he would maybe get to kiss Astrid and it would be his chance to woo her with his amazing kissing skills—that may be more theoretical than practical, but how hard could it really be?—and everyone would be impressed and stop making fun of him. That was the plan.

He was pretty sure he managed to figure out the perfect way to spin it so it would stop exactly where he wanted it, but it seemed he was wrong. The bottle spun half a turn more than it was supposed to, stopping on a white-haired boy he had never met before this party and had only exchanged a quick greeting with. He only knew his name was Jack and that he laughed a lot.

"Could you stop staring at me in horror?" Jack asked with a sullen pout. "It's a little offensive."

"No, no, you don't understand! I don't want to kiss YOU!" That may not have been the best way to phrase it and the boy looked a little hurt. "I–I mean, not you specifically, but…but…"

"Come on, Hiccup, that's kind of the game. What were you expecting?" Astrid asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I was–"

"This is just stupid," Jack said, standing up. He crossed the circle, stepped over the treacherous bottle, grabbed Hiccup's collar, lifted the surprised boy to his feet and smashed their lips together.

It was over before Hiccup knew it. Jack threw him one last sullen glare before turning away. And for some reason, Hiccup felt weak in the knees. It was certainly not because the kiss had been amazing. It had been frustrated and a little painful.

Maybe it was the embarrassed flush on Jack's pale cheeks at Hiccup's apparent rejection. Maybe it was the close view he got of those icy blue eyes as their lips parted. Maybe it was the way he smelled of pine and sugar. Whatever it was, Hiccup wanted more of it.

"Not so fast, Frosty," one of Jack's friends across the circle called before he walked more than a step away from Hiccup. "I don't think this counts. He was supposed to kiss you, not the other way around."

"Yeah, Bunnyman's right, Hiccup didn't even do anything," Ruffnut added.

"It's Bunnymund."

"Whatever."

"Guys, just drop it," Jack interrupted. "He doesn't want–"

This time it was Hiccup's turn to surprise him. He grabbed him by the arm, spun him around and pressed their lips together with a lot more care than Jack had shown earlier. Jack tensed. Hiccup wrapped an arm around his waist. It was time to put all of that kissing theory into practice.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasn't originally going to post the second part of this, which is why it was marked as completed, but I guess I changed my mind. This is not going to be continued past that, though, since I have several stories in progress already._

* * *

Hiccup managed to catch Jack outside after the party.

"Hey, uh… just wanted to say sorry. For earlier."

Jack was still a little sullen when he saw him, but he shrugged. "It's okay."

"No it's not! I really didn't mean for you to feel bad because of this." He sighed and gripped his hair in frustration. If he was going to apologize, he would have to explain why he acted the way he had. No matter how embarrassing it was. "Look, I just agreed to participate to kiss Astrid."

"You what?"

"I thought that if I spun the bottle just right, I could control where it would stop and then I would get to impress her and maybe she'd agree to be my girlfriend."

"I wasn't sitting anywhere near Astrid."

"I know. It failed pretty bad."

"And you thought you were going to impress her with your amazing kissing skills?" he asked with barely contained laughter.

"Hilarious, right?" Hiccup asked in a self-depreciating tone.

"I mean… you never kissed anyone before, did you?"

"Was I that bad?"

"It felt like you were trying to follow step-by-step instructions."

"What? No, that would be silly." Hiccup tried a forced laugh and rubbed the back of his head. Jack didn't look impressed. "Okay, I was."

"That's no good. If you want to impress her, you're gonna need to learn the right way."

Jack walked closer as he spoke, until they stood toe to toe. Hiccup swallowed. That nice scent of pine and sugar was back and it made his head spin.

"The right way?"

"Yes," Jack whispered, leaning forward until their noses brushed together. "Here, let me teach you."


End file.
